That Christmas: Desu!
by PyrroLou
Summary: One-shot. Christmas at the Shinigami Dispatch Society!


_A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. This is just a small Christmas-themed one shot for you all. Enjoy!_

 **That Christmas: Desu!**

The Christmas tree at the _Shinigami Haken Kyoukai_ was decorated with red Christmas tree decorations. That wasn't too odd, but the day before the decorations hadn't been there. The day before there hadn't even been a Christmas tree in the office.

'Who,' William T. Spears said, 'had the brilliant idea of putting a Christmas tree in the office?'

'I think I know,' Ronald Knox said. 'Mister Spears, the decorations are red.'

'Oh goodness.' William facepalmed. Why was Grell always messing up everything? 'Not _him_ again. I'm surprised he didn't use his chainsaw as a decoration.'

'Oh, knowing him, he probably used it to cut down the tree,' Ronald said.

It was around noon, and, because it was Christmas, their working day had already ended. They would now go home and do whatever they desired, until they would come back this evening for the annual Christmas dinner.

'Well, I should really get going now,' Ronald said. 'I've got a date in the park this afternoon, and because I don't have time tonight, I better show up now.'

'That girl from General Affairs?' William asked. Ronald nodded. 'But you'll see her tonight, won't you?'

'Yeah, but tonight she'll be sitting together with her friends, so I'll stick with you guys.'

'Oh, great…'

'See you tonight, William!'

'Goodbye, Ronald.' William sighed and adjusted his glasses.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Grell's Santa hat matched his red hair. Instead of his waistcoat, he was wearing a red jumper with a white Rudolph on it and, to cap it all, his chainsaw was decorated with a mistletoe. The office was lit with red candles and, apart from the one tree that had already been there that morning, two other Christmas trees were trimmed. Again, with red Christmas tree decorations. Grell was walking through the groups of people, sometimes stopping to chat with someone or to shout: 'Merry Christmas, _minna_ - _san_!'

'Well, he sure likes Christmas,' Eric Slingby muttered next to him. Alan Humphries smirked.

'Is that a crime?' he asked.

'No,' Eric said quickly. 'But you can overdo it.'

'Eric, you're not going to tell me you don't like Christmas.'

'I like Christmas. I love Christmas. But mister Sutcliff is…overdoing it a little, in my opinion.'

'I kind of agree with you, but on the other hand, you've got to admit that his enthusiasm is admirable. I wouldn't decorate three Christmas trees on my own initiative just because I like Christmas.'

'Do you like it?' Grell's voice asked behind them. Grell nearly scared Eric to death.

'Can you please not sneak up on me like that?!' he asked.

'Ah, but that wouldn't be as much fun!'

'I don't care!'

'But it's Christmas, you must care!'

Alan sighed.

'Grell, what are you doing here?' he asked.

'Am I not allowed to wish you all a very merry Christmas?'

'I don't know. Ask William, I suppose. Look, there he is.' William, who was chatting to another colleague, heard his name and looked in the direction where the sound came from. He saw Alan pointing at him, with Grell next to him. William sighed and walked towards them.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'We just wanted to know if Grell is allowed to wish us all a very merry Christmas,' Eric asked, grinning.

'I believe he is, but I'm not sure. What I do know is that he isn't allowed to have _that_ ,' William said, and pointed at Grell's "mistletoed" Death Scythe.

'Ah, Will, don't be such a hardhead,' Grell said and he gently tucked William's tie. 'I've got something for you!'

'Oh goodness,' William sighed. Eric and Alan were giggling behind Grell.

'Here you go,' Grell said, as he handed him a present in red wrapping paper with an envelope on it. William was struck dumb.

'I…I am surprised, Grell,' William said. 'But I don't have anything for you…'

'Doesn't matter, William. But you must wear your gift tonight!' William opened the envelope, which contained a little red postcard with a chainsaw and a Christmas tree on it. The card said:

 _Dear Will,_

 _A very merry Christmas,_

 _And a happy new year!_

Desu!

 _Love,_

 _Grell_

'Uh, well, a very merry Christmas, mister Sutcliff,' William told Grell.

'Ah, thank you. Now open the present!' William unwrapped the gift.

'Oh goodness,' he sighed, as he was holding a Santa hat. Grell plucked the hat out of his hands and put it on William's head.

'It matches the red in your Death Scythe!' Grell remarked. 'Oh, there is Clive. I've got to go. A very merry Christmas, _minna_ - _san_!' He frisked off like a lamb in a meadow. William sighed. 'Thank goodness, he left,' William said. Alan and Eric both roared with laughter.

'You should really see how _ridiculous_ you look with that hat on, William!' Eric managed to say.

'Thank you for mentioning that, mister Slingby. I will get going now. The Christmas dinner will commence soon.'

 **/\/\/\/\**

'That was one hell of a trifle,' Ronald said after dessert. They had all just finished the last course and were just chatting a bit.

'Well, it wasn't really a trifle, was it?' Grell said.

'It was a sort of yoghurt trifle,' Alan commented. 'With blueberries and blackberries and raspberries.'

'And the pieces of chocolate cake mixed through,' Eric said.

'But the turkey and the baked potatoes of the main course weren't bad, either,' William remarked.

'The first course was a bit less, though, don't you think?' Grell mentioned. 'Last year it was better.'

'I liked it,' Alan said. 'The roast beef was good.'

'The pâté and the salad were less, though,' Eric said.

'I don't know,' Ronald said. 'I missed the first course.'

'Where were you, anyways?' William asked.

'I was with the girl from General Affairs. After drinking some wine during lunch in the restaurant, she was a kind of, well, um, drunk, so I wanted to drop her off at her home, but I needed to find out what her address was, so I first wanted to go to the office to ask at the reception, but on the way there I came across one of her colleagues. That colleague showed me the way, but after I dropped her off, I was lost myself. After about an hour I found my place again, but I was late already, so I quickly changed clothes and immediately came here.

'So you've had a full adventure today?' Grell commented. 'I've been here all day, decorating the office with as much red Christmas decorations as I could find.'

'Where did you get all this stuff anyways, Grell?' Eric asked while tucking William's Santa hat.

'Ah, Sebastian has lent me some, so that I would go away,' Grell responded. 'I didn't know what to do with it, so I decided to decorate the office. What have you actually done this afternoon, Alan?'

Alan blushed. 'I'd…rather not tell, if you don't mind.' He quickly made eye contact with Eric. The little Erica flower in the breast pocket of Alan's jacket had already given the answer away.

'And William, what have you done this afternoon?' Eric asked.

'I, um, I've prepared dinner for tomorrow,' William said. 'We're all meeting up for another Christmas dinner, and I have to cook the first course…' Ronald couldn't help but thinking about William with a pink apron and a fire-extinguisher, putting out a kitchen fire. He smirked.

'What are you going to cook, Will?' Grell asked.

'I was thinking about some sort of patty. Nothing special, just with some kind of cheese filling.'

'Ah,' Grell said. 'Sounds good.' He was looking at William in a way that revealed that he actually wouldn't mind joining in, probably not just because of the patties.

A girl appeared behind Ronald and she hugged him from behind. He turned around.

'Hey, beauty, are you sober again?' he asked and smiled at her.

'I can't just skip the annual Christmas dinner, can I?' she said and laughed. Ronald placed his hands on her hips and they started swaying a little, whispering little words in each other's ears. They went away, looking for a quiet corner.

'I should really get going now,' Alan said. 'There are some people coming over tomorrow.' He exited.

'I should go, too,' Eric said, and he quickly followed Alan. At that point, William was alone with Grell. And William had not intended that to happen.

'Christmas is fun, but stressful,' he remarked. Grell nodded.

'Ah, yes. Everyone is always hurrying to get to a certain place in time, to finish their special Christmas dinner, those kind of things. Christmas is like everything nowadays: structured.' Grell was playing with the mistletoe on his chainsaw. William adjusted his glasses.

'But I should really go now,' Grell said. 'I've got to go to the Phantomhive mansion tomorrow morning, so I really shouldn't hang around here any longer. See you later, Will!'

'Bye,' William said, as Grell left, humming a song that looked an awful lot like "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas". There wasn't really any reason why William should stay in the office. So he adjusted his glasses and exited the office, still with the Santa hat on his head.

 _A/N: So that was it. I hope you enjoyed. I actually wrote this about two years ago, but I never uploaded it. Anyways, I hope you'll be spending today with your friends and family. They are important and today is a chance to show them how grateful you are that they are there for you. Happy holidays, whatever it is you're celebrating. So long!_


End file.
